comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hœnir
John Levesque is a businessman and an illegitimate son of Odin Borson. He is the Senior Advisor to WWE and Charles Xavier's best friend. Early Life John Paul Levesque is the result of an affair between the Asgardian, Odin Borson, and a Human woman named, Patricia. Though his mother never told him who his father was. John was a good student, but said he got in trouble quite a bit for "not knowing when to keep my mouth shut". Shortly after John's latent Asgardian abilities manifested, his mother fell pregnant and he confronted his mother with the truth. John's mother finally told him the truth about who his father really was, and admitted he was also the father of her unborn child. His mother would later give birth to a daughter, Lindsey. After graduating from high school in 1985, Levesque continued working out and training himself with his abilities. He also attended College for awhile (he had an interest in graphic arts, and a talent for drawing), and at the same time he dabbled in the world of competitive Tap Dance. Meeting Charles Xavier and Odin While working as a consultant at health clubs in New York City, John befriended the millionaire, Charles Xavier, the two would often party and pick up chicks. They also told eachother of their abilities. A little while later, Charles offered to help John find his father so that he could help him better control his abilities. Eventually, the two found him and after months upon months of training, John was finally able to control his abilities so as not to injure somebody accidentally. Odin also gave him the name, Hammer Borson. Business Ventures In 1994, Levesque and Xavier started investing in and acquiring shares from company's that were in trouble at the time and then later selling them when they were at a high point. Aside from his professional career, John also helped his friend Charles both physically and financially open his school for mutants, The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Sometime later, while having business dealings with the WWE, he befriended its CEO, Vince McMahon, and fell in love in with his daughter, Stephanie, who he would later marry. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers As a half-Asgardian, Triple H possesses the conventional physical attributes of an Asgardian. Superhuman Strength: Triple H is somewhat stronger than the average Asgardian male and can lift about 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: Triple H is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Triple H muscles produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings during phyical activity. He can exert himself for about 12 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Triple H's body are considerably more resistant to injury than those of a human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature extremes, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his durability, it is possible to injure Triple H. However, his Asgardian metabolism allowes him to heal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Extended Longevity: Triple H, along with all other Asgardians, age at a pace much slower than that of human beings. Although, because he is not full blooded, he ages faster than a full blooded Asgardian does. Superhuman Sense of Smell: Triple H's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. Abilities Expert Combatant: Triple H is an excellent hand to hand combatant and is highly skilled at using most forms of Asgardian weaponry in combat situations, thanks to his father's training. Skilled Businessman: Levesque has developed a keen business sense from his many years in the field as well as some tutelage from his mentor and father-in-law, Vince. Paraphernalia Transportation His own corporate Jet and Bus, occasionally the X-Jet. Weapons An Asgardian Hammer, given to him by his father and a M60E4 Machine Gun among other guns. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Paul Levesque/Relationships *''Family'': Paul Levesque/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Stephanie McMahon Friends ---- *Charles Xavier *Vinnie Vegas Notes Links *Paul Levesque/Gallery *Paul Levesque/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Templated Articles Category:Bad Characters } |ft|0}} | |}}' } | } |ft|0}} }} |ft}} | |}} |in|0}}" } |,}} |lbs|0}}|5|0}} Category:Rock Body Category:Fangs Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mutants Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Vampires Category:Politicians Category:Government Agents Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Spies Category:Thieves Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Criminals Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Terrorists Category:Deities Category:Engineers Category:Pirates Category:Vigilantes Category:Pilots Category:Conquerors Category:Leaders Category:Private Investigators Category:Body Guards Category:SHIELD members Category:Character History Needed Category:Living Characters Category:Gallery Page Needed Category:Quotes Page Needed Category:Page Templates Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asgardian Category:Good Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Dark Blond Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Human Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Avengers Members Category:SHIELD members Category:X-Men Members Category:Millionaires Category:Americans Category:Fathers